bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Chips
An exciting new episode of VeggieTales! Pete Bell (Larry) has to participate in the basketball season, but temporarily gives up! He discovers the importance of persevering along the way. Plot The Countertop Bob and Larry introduce the show normally. They then go over to QWERTY. QWERTY says they received a letter from Sebastian Wilson of Pierre, South Dakota. Sebastian says he wants to do something different for a sports competition, but his friends in school hates his ideas. He is wondering what he should do. Bob says he has a story that might help the solution. The Story Pete Bell, a college basketball coach for the fictional Western University Dolphins, is under a lot of pressure. His team isn't winning as often as it once did and his successful program needs to attract new star players and fast. But the brightest stars of the future — the so-called "gold-chip" prospects — are secretly being paid by other schools. This practice is forbidden in the college game, but Pete is desperate after a losing season. A school booster, greedy "friend of the program" Happy, will stop at nothing to land these star high school players for Western's next season. This includes giving a Lexus to the gigantic Neon Boudeaux, a house and job to the mother of Butch McRae and a tractor to the father of farmboy Ricky Roe, as well as a bag filled with cash. With sportswriter Ed suspecting a scandal, Pete continues to be contaminated by selfish demands from the players and a dirty association with the booster. His estranged wife, a former guidance counselor, agrees to tutor Neon, who has below average grades, but she feels betrayed when Pete lies to her about the new athletes receiving illegal inducements to attend the school. Pete comes to realize that one of his previous players, Tony, a personal favorite, had "shaved points" in a game of the previous season, conspiring to beat a gambling point spread. Pete is disgusted at what he and his program have become. Western University has a big nationally televised game coming up versus Indiana, the #1 team in the country, coached by Bob Knight. After winning the game, Pete cannot bear the guilt of having cheated. At a press conference, he confesses to the entire scandal and resigns as head coach. Leaving the press conference and the arena, Pete walks past a small playground with kids playing basketball—he approaches, then helps coaching them. An epilogue later reveals that the university would be suspended from tournament for three years. Pete did continue to coach, but at the high school level, Tony graduated (and passed TV) and played pro ball in Europe, Ricky Roe is injured and, as his father said, returned to run the family farm, and Neon and Butch dropped out of college when the scandal broke and now play in the NBA. What We Have Learned Bob and Larry liked the story. And so did Sebastian. They got their verse, and discussed the moral of the story. Then they all said goodbye. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Basketball *Play Ball! *Drummers and Drumsticks *The Feeling of Finishing *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "Drummers and Drumsticks" What We Have Learned song Athletic Kid They Got a Letter From Sebastian Wilson Trivia *This is based upon the film Blue Chips. *Both "Play Ball!" (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes), and "The Feeling of Finishing" (from Sumo of the Opera) are sung again. Cast *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *QWERTY *Sebastian Wilson *Petunia Rhubarb *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Archibald Asparagus *Madame Blueberry *Khalil *Mr. Nezzer *Scooter *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000